The Real Story
by Arianna Ranger
Summary: When the wizards need to turn to the Muggle World for help, who will be there to help them? 14 year old Mel and Annie of course! Seperated by different houses, these two must work together for the same goal. But what happens when love intrudes? HPOC and S


The bored intro  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
by: me  
  
*BANG* I hit my head against the computer desk. I better think of something for my FanFiction story. Then it hit me. I smiled and started typing.  
  
The Real Story*  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
by: me  
  
Chapter 1: The Longest Summer  
  
  
  
I was walking through the halls of my middle school, walking to my next class.  
  
"Mel, wait up!" shouted a voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around to see who was behind me. It was my friend, Annie.  
  
"Mel, the principal wants to see you. She wants to see me too, I guess. She told me to go get you." she said.  
  
"Annie, I'm gonna be late. I can't." I said seriously. Annie knows that I've never been tardy once, and wasn't going to start now, so close to the end of the school year.  
  
"She'll give you a pass. Comon!"  
  
I sighed and followed her back down the hallway toward the principal's office. We steeped inside and almost ran into her.  
  
"Hello girls. Follow me." said Mrs Delclave, our new principal. We followed her into her personal office, then closed the door.  
  
"I need your help. As long as you promise not to tell a soul." we nodded, and she seemed thoughtful, like thinking where to begin.  
  
"Well, I suppose, you, like all other children in this school have read Harry Potter books, correct?" Again, we nodded, and she continued. "Let's see... I have chosen you two to go on a special job for me. Starting June 15th, you will go into the wizarding world, in England, and attend Hogwarts for the summer and next term. During the summer, you will take classes to appear the age of Harry and his friends. You will show up shortly after the fourth year has ended, and take a disguise as 15 year olds."  
  
"Woah!" I said. "Wait a second. What will happen to us here? Why us? Why June 15th? Will we be in the books?" Annie nodded, signifying she wanted to know the answers to those questions also.  
  
"The students and the Muggle world will know nothing about you as you were, until you choose to be seen. We chose you, because you were the only Muggles with a slight magic ability. June 13th is enough of a space from the end of the fourth book that you can fit in as foreign students. Yes, you will be in books. You will take places as main secondary characters. As to why you are doing this, you will find out as time goes by." she added, seeing our mouths open to ask another question.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Those few weeks spacing that day and June 15th flew by quickly, Annie and me rushing to get stuff ready. Suddenly enough, we were standing in the middle of England, waiting for someone to pick us up. Mrs. Delclave described him as a pale man, with long dark hair. I suddenly spotted him walking calmly over to us.  
  
"Annie.... the man is Sirius Black." I whispered, so he wouldn't hear us. Her eyes grew wide with recognition.  
  
"The one coming toward us?" she whispered back. I nodded slightly.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you happen to be Melony Masidol and Annie Karolot?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, we are." Annie said sweetly. "I'm Annie and this is Mel."  
  
"Follow me please" he said, surprised at her behavior. He started to walk over to the area between the 9th and 10th platform. He allowed us to go first.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
The site of Platform 9 3/4 was just.... wonderful.We were the only ones there, and the scarlet train was just sitting there, waiting for us. We gasped. We had never seen a scarlet train before. All the others had been black or grey or green. Sirius just smiled and led us into the train. He went towards the front of the train and led us into a compartment. We sat down and Sirius left.  
  
"Wow" I murmured under my breath.  
  
"You like it?" asked Sirius, entering the compartment again. We nodded**. "By the way, my name is Sirius Black, in case you didn't know."  
  
"We knew." Annie and I said at the exact same time. We looked at each other and broke out laughing.  
  
"Finally.... Someone with a sense of humor." said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
When they finally reached Hogwarts, they had gone through many packages of Chocolate Frogs and several packets of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans (yes, they are EVERY flavor.).  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to bring you two to his office first." Sirius said. We nodded (yet again) and followed him.  
  
When we reached Dumbledore's office, Sirius said "Peppermint Floss". We smiled, then followed him yet again.  
  
The first thing we saw when we walked into the professor's office was the bright tangerine-colored bird next to the professor's shoulder. Another thing we noticed were the many portraits and bookcases around the walls and on the ceiling. The professor stood.  
  
"Welcome. I belive that you" he pointed to Annie "Are Annibelle Karolot and you" he pointed at me "are Melony Masidol, am I correct?" We nodded, and he continued.  
  
"Well then, please come sit on this stool." he pointed at the three-legged stool next to him, which held a raggedy old hat. Annie sat down first.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat shouted, its sound (you couldn't really call it a voice) rang and echoed through the room. Annie paled slightly at the single word in which it said.  
  
I sat down, hoping either to be with Annie or not get the same treatment as she did. 'So, we have a courageous one, don't we? Are you afraid that I'll place you in Slytherin with your little friend? No? Your'e brave to stand up to me. Yet you have no slyness or evil inside of you. We'll put you in...' the hat paused for dramatic effect. "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
I sighed as I was listening to the echos of the room.  
  
"Annibelle?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Your house professor shall be here anytime to lead you to your private quarters. Melony, I would like to talk to you after Annie leaves."  
  
I nodded, then turned back to my conversation with Sirius.  
  
"...you not know the greatest game ever?!" he was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Uh, Sirius? Instead of rambling, can you just teach me sometime?" I said, withholding a grin.  
  
"What a great idea, Mel!!" he exclaimed, running out the door and into a tall handsome man.  
  
"Lucky!" I whispered to Annie. "You get Snape, and I get stuck with Sirius!"  
  
She just smiled then walked through the door. Sirius suddenly lost his childish behavior and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Now, Melony, I understand that you are the more advanced Latin pronouncer out of the two of you?" I nodded. "Well, then I shall place you with the regular teachers for advanced training. Annie shall be placed with Professor Flitwick on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and with Professor Lupin on Tuesdays and Wednesdays." I smiled, then followed Sirius out of the office.  
  
Chapter 2- Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!  
  
Annie got the hang of her schedule by the end of the summer, and I just got the hang of daily Quidditch lessons when the students arrived. Annie and I hurried to our spots as they came, sitting down at their tables. A trio of two boys and a girl sat near me.   
  
"Comon, 'Mione! You've gotta eat!" said one of the boys, with firey red hair and a disturbing appetite.  
  
"I refuse to eat this slave labored food. They should really pay all the house-elves, whether they like it or not." said the girl, who had mousy brown hair, and who had given her plate to the red-haired kid. I were waiting for the other boy to speak, but it turned out he was staring at us. Before he could speak, Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Even more items have been added to the 'banished' list, including the new Weasley items." the headmaster paused for a minute, his eyes twinking at the red-haired kid across the table. "For first years, the Forest is off grounds, as is anywhere off school grounds. Same with Hogsmeade for all third year and under. As you may notice, we have two transfer students from Salem's Witching Academy in the USA. One has been sorted into Gryffindor, and one into Slytherin. Now, lets eat." the headmaster sat down and the food appeared at the tables.  
  
"Excuse me, are you one of the new transfer students?" asked the last boy, with jet black hair and bright emerald eyes, covered by glasses.  
  
"Yeah." I said, slightly nervous.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." said the boy.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Mel Masidol." I gave a slight smile.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." said the red-haired boy.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger" said the mouse-haired girl.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all." I said, then widened my smile.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute, Mel?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I followed him out of the Hall.  
  
"You're not really from Salem, are you?" he accused.  
  
"Of course I am." A partial lie, I was from the town of Salem.  
  
"Just making sure." he said.  
  
We went back into the hall and finished our dinner.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Classes flew by without us noticing, I being in most of Harry's classes, also in some of Hermione's. Soon enough, it was time for the Christmas Ball.  
  
"Watch out, Mel!" shouted Ron, hurrying to get to Hermione first.  
  
"Settle, Ron! No one is gonna steal you're girlfriend!" I said, laughing.  
  
Harry had already left the common room to go ask Cho to go with him to the ball, so I stepped aside, and Ron rushed towards Hermione just as a sixth year approached her. After he asked her he ran to me.  
  
"Hermione is NOT my girlfriend!" he whispered.  
  
"You confirmed it when you ran away from me, towards her." I said, witholding a grin.  
  
I rushed away while Ron had his mouth hanging open. I rushed up towards the library, where I had been doing volunteer work. When I reached the library, I picked up the pile of pooks marked ' checked in and waiting to be put away '. I grabbed the top four books and wandered through the isles of books, looking for their spots.  
  
"Excuse me, can you help me?" asked a cold drawling voice from behind me.  
  
"What, a Malfoy? Need help? Thats not possible!" I said, giggling.  
  
Draco Malfoy seemed surprised when I knew who was behind me. "What do you need?" I said.  
  
"I need to find the section on vampires, if you don't mind." he said, his voice drawling and even more cold.  
  
"I do mind, but I'll show you anyway. Follow me." I replied just as coldly.  
  
I led him throught the isles of book to the section about werewolves and vampires.  
  
"Here you go." I said, then went back to the front. Standing in front of me was Harry.  
  
"Did it work?" I asked. Hary shook his head 'no'  
  
"She's going with the new Quidditch captain from Hufflepuff. You know, Tylodel."  
  
"Ouch." I, of course knew what he meant, because I was a reserve chaser for Gryffindor (one of the chasers broke her arm a week before and I had to fill for her).  
  
"So I guess that Cho's gonna have fun while I sit in the common room." he sighed,his eyes diverting to some faraway land.  
  
"Erm- Harry?"I said softly, my eyes turning up to him.  
  
He turned his head, his eyes getting un-diverted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, umm...I'm not going with anyone, and err-"  
  
Harry smiled, getting the point.  
  
"In other words, will I go with you?"  
  
I nodded, flushing slightly. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Why not? I mean, we're good friends. Nothing wrong in it."  
  
My heart sunk the tinyest bit, but I smiled up at him anyway.  
  
"Did you hear that kids can go with teachers?" I asked, getting the subject away from us.  
  
"No... Who did you hear that from?"  
  
I smiled, thinking of how little I had seen Annie in the last few days.  
  
"Annie. She's going with Sirius. Seems they've been able to erm... get along, so to speak." I said, laughing.  
  
Harry smiled the tinyest bit. 


End file.
